New guy on the block
by KODfreak
Summary: when a new singer moves into thugnificant's old house, people start to get jealous. an entry in secrets4theundergrounds's 2nd contest.
1. Chapter 1

All the children now grew up; the 4 of them were now still friends and lived close to each other. Huey was a judge, Riley was an artist, Jazmine worked as a supervisor for a lemonade company, and Cindy worked for a chocolate company, but not world's ultimate chocolate. Thugnificant moved away a long time ago, but a new singer was coming that day to move in to his mansion. Jazmine and Cindy were talking about the new singer.

"Well Jaz, Riley is hoping for another rapper, and Huey if crossing his fingers for Elton John."

"I hear it may be one of those child stars."

"I don't know Jaz."

Just then, music could be heard in the distance.

_Fraaaaank's twooo thousand inch Teeeeveeee. _

"Wait, I know that song!" Jazmine said as both the girl's faces lit up.

_EEEEEEEEEvereeeeeebody come and seeeeeeee._

"It's Weird Al!" yelled Cindy.

The truck pulled up with Al playing his accordion on top of the truck. Al jumped down, and looked around.

"Yep! This place will do just fine!"

Cindy and Jazmine ran over to their idol.

"Hey! Who are you two ladies?" Al asked the duo.

"I'm Jazmine! And that's Cindy! We are such huge fans!"

"Aww, how nice. And whoa! You two have some crazy hair!"

The two girls blushed, and looked back at Al.

"Thanks Al."

"No, really! Your hairstyles are awesome!"

The two girls blushed even harder, and then giggled for a bit.

"Well, I'm new here, so while I'm waiting for my unpackers to finish unpacking, would one of you like to show me around town?"

"I'll do it!" they shouted at the exact same time.

"Jazmine, I said it first."

"No! I called it first!"

Cindy turned to Al.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Cindy told Al as she and Jazmine went off a little bit."

"What is wrong with you? I saw you makin goo goo eyes at him!"

"Me? I clearly saw you making faces at him!"

"That don't matter, because you shouldn't even think about dating Al, because you seein Huey!"

"Don't even say that! Huey and I went out on a date one time, and he said he hated it! Besides, you shouldn't date him either, because you're already going out with Riley!"

"You know Riley doesn't see me that way! We just thugs. You know dat!"

Al walked up to them and put his arms around both the girl's shoulders.

"Ladies, ladies, you can both show me around!"

"Whatever you say Al." Jazmine said lovingly. Al showed the girls to his car, and after they all got strapped in, Al started to drive.

"We should stop by the outlet mall!" suggested Jazmine.

"Are you stupid, Jaz? It would make a big scene, all those people running at him. We should go to the rec center and shoot some hoops!"

"Hey, that sounds fun!" agreed Al. Cindy stuck her tongue out at Jazmine. Cindy gave Al directions as they were nearing the rec center. Al parked the car, and the three of them walked into the basketball courts. Cindy blushed when she saw Riley shooting hoops by himself.

"What's the matter, Cindy? Worried that Riley might get jealous?"

"That's not at all what I'm worried about!"

The three of them walked up to Riley.

"Yow at up C-merph?"

"Hi Reezy."

Riley turned to look at Al.

"Noooo waaaay! It's weird Al! Man, yo shit is hilarious!"

"Heh heh heh. Well thank you. So your name is Riley?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you. So besides my music, what other music do you listen to?"

"I listen to rap, rap, and more rap. I like thugnificant, even doe he moved away, I also like R. Kelly, gangstalicious,"

"Ohhh, you like R. Kelly? Well then you must love trapped at the drive thru."

"Yeah, dat's one of ma favorite songs. That, and homies over hoes."

"Homies over hoes? Homies over hoes." Al began to ponder to himself.

"Homies over hoes,. Hmmm. I got it! Homies not alone! Ir's perfect! I haven't done a song about the Simpsons yet!"

"Well, Okay. You Cindy, you wanna shoot hoops wit me?"

"Uh, sure."

Jazmine decided to sneak away with Al while the two of them were playing basketball.

"Come on Al, the two of them will be here for awhile. I bet the movers are done unpacking."

"Alright."

The two drived back to the house, where Jazmine saw Huey, with a more than normal scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 troubles

Jazmine got out of the car and went over to Huey. Al got out as well.

"Jazmine! What the hell are you doing to this idiot?"

"He's not an idiot, Huey! He is a good singer."

"Yeah, I may be weird, but an idiot I am not." Al said.

"You stay out of this! All you do is take songs, and butcher them into dumb parodies!" shouted Huey.

"Okay first of all, they are not dumb, they are cool. Second of all, I don't intend to butcher the songs, I just make tributes to them."

"That's what you say. But have you ever made a song yourself?"

"Well, I consider cell phones my own song."

"Whatever, is doesn't matter. Jazmine, you can't hang around this creep!"

"You can't tell me what to do Huey!"

Huey tried to grab Jazmine's wrist, but Al was quick enough to slap it out of the way.

"Whoa dude, you never touch a lady."

"You will learn never to come near Jazmine again!" Huey yelled as he lunged at Al, but he moved and dodged out of the way of Huey's attacks. Al then started to counter attack Huey, which Huey was not prepared for.

"Where did you learn martial arts?" Huey asked Al as the fought.

"From a brilliant man named Dr. Dimento." Al answered as he severely kicked Huey in the head, which he tumbled all over the pavement. Huey stood up.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Huey said as he went back to his house. Jazmine ran up to Al.

"Al! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I beat up your friend."

"No, it's okay. He was being a jerk anyway."

Al had a look of confusion on his face. Jazmine went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for defending me, Al." Jazmine said as she walked back to her house. Al was even more confused. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his house.

When Jazmine got into her house, her phone started to ring. She walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jaz?"

"Hey Cindy, guess what? I kissed Al."

"What! Jazmine, I said I called dibs on Al."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have played with your boyfriend all day!"

"Riley is not my boyfriend! I have nothing more to say to you."

"Then why did you call?"

"Because I just wanted to know what you did with Al and if he got home safely."

"Yeah, Huey and Al got into a fight, and Al won! He is quite an amazing man."

"Yeah well, he's mine! You betta not do anything wit him. And I know why exactly why Huey fought him."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because he loves you Jaz, and doesn't want you bein wit udda men."

Jazmine felt a littled unsettled when she said that.

"Uh, yeah right! And I will hang out with Al no matter what you say!" Jazmine yelled into the phone as she hung it up.

_**Meanwhile at the Freeman household…**_

"Dayum! Who'd you fight dis time, Huey?"

"Al."

"Hee heh heh. You got yo ass kicked."

"It's not funny Riley."

"Yes it is! What beef you got wit him?"

"Jazmine was hanging out with him."

"Why you care what Jazzy does?"

"I…"

Huey did not know how to answer. He did not know why he did weird things around her. They were best friends, but why should he care that Jazmine hangs out with other guys? After all, Jazmine was an adult, and she didn't like being treated like a child.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Awww, is Huey getting jealous?"

"What? There's nothing between me and Jazmine."

"Whateva. I know I'm nevva goin be in a relationship."

"What about Cindy?"

"Uh, she and I are just homies."

The two brothers looked at eachother.

"Get back to painting, Riley."


	3. Chapter 3 Al's party

The next day Al got up and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on another one of his classic Hawaiian shirts on, and went to pour himself some coffee. After sitting on the couch and reading the news paper, he found himself kind of bored. He decided to go over to Jazmine's house to see what she was up to. But as Al walked out his front door, He forgot which house she lived at. Al decided to try the house in front of him. When he rang the doorbell, he was disappointed to see Huey answer.

"Oh sorry. I must have the wrong house. I was looking for Jazmine's house."

"And you can forget about me telling you where her house is." Huey answered about to close the door.

"Huey! Is that Al? Let him in now!" Jazmine yelled.

"NO!"

"Now Huey!"

Huey grumbled as he let Al in. Jazmine had a big smile on her face as she went up to Al.

"Al! You came to see me!"

"Yeah, I did! I was getting kind of lonely at my place." 

"Awww, how about all of us come over for a party at your house?"

"Hey! Great idea! Go tell everyone! Tell the whole town!" Al said as he went home to make food. Jazmine immidiently ran into Huey's kitchen and quickly dialed the phone, intending to call everyone from the neighborhood. Huey came over to see what Jazmine was doing.

"Hey Huey! Are you going to Al's party?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because he is an ass."

"Do you think everyone who is a better fighter than you is an ass?"

"Al is not a better fighter than me!"

"Then how did he beat you?"

"I just let my guard down!"

"Yeah right Huey." Jazmine said going back to talk to more people. Huey sighed and went back to the couch to turn on the news.

"We're in Woodcrest today as Weird Al Yankovic is throwing a huge party. The mansion you see before me was once owned by Otis Jenkins, better known as Thugnificant. They completely restored the pool and waterslide, though the statues of Otis have been replaced by ones of Al himself. Al is here with us as we ask him a few questions.

"So Al, why did you decide to throw this party?"

"Well, today I went over to see my friend Jazmine, and she decided I should throw a party to meet everyone around town."

"I see, well we hope to have some fun!"

Pzzzzz!

Huey turned the television off. He saw Riley and Robert walk down the stairs.

"You goin, Huey?" asked Riley.

"No, Riley."

"Whateva man, but you gotta come sooner or later, or Jazmine's gonna be da one wit Jazmine." Riley said as he left. Huey's eyes widened. Perhaps Riley was right. Maybe he should go to the party, just to check up on Jazmine. Huey went upstairs and put on his military looking jacket and went out the door.

Meanwhile at the party, hundreds of people were gathered at Al's mansion, partying the night away. Al, Jazmine, Cindy, Riley, Robert, and a bunch of other people were playing in the pool. Huey walked across the street and went inside the mansion. There were crowds of people all around. Huey found his way into the back, where the pool was. He was a bit unpleased to see Jazmine playing with Al in the pool.

"Jazmine?"

"Huey! You came to the party!" Jazmine said with Al and her swimming up to him.

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you going to swim with us?"

"I didn't bring any trunks."

"Well, I keep some weird Al swim trunks in my clothes drawer." Al offered.

"I think I'll pass."

"It's okay, really."

"No thanks."

"Ooookaaaay. If that's what you want. You don't have to play with Jazmine in the pool if you don't want to."

"Fine! I'll put the suit on!"


	4. Chapter 4 Huey being a jerk

Huey came back with the bathing suit on. He sighed as he slowly walked down the steps and into the water. Huey stood there, thinking this was all they wanted him to do. Jazmine swam up to him. She splashed some water at his afro.

"Ugh! Jazmine!"

"Come on, Huey!" she said as she continued to splash water at him.

"Stop that right now!"

"Make me!" she said playfully.

"I'm getting out."

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled for him, but he had already left. Jazmine did not know what she did wrong. She was just playing with him. Jazmine swam back to Al, who was playing with Riley and Cindy.

"Hey, Jazmine! You want to play chicken with us?" asked Al.

"Sure!" Jazmine answered. She liked Al. He would never do anything to hurt her feelings.

Meanwhile at the Freeman residence Huey changed back into his clothes, and sat on the couch. He turned on the News. It still continued to show Al's party.

"Damn Al. Damn Jazmine. It's like they are trying to annoy me. I hate them."

The next day Huey went to call Jazmine to apologize, but he she didn't answer.

"Oh, Huey Jazmine and Cindy went ta spend da night at Al's." Riley said.

"What!" Huey asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess dey convinced him to have a sleep over. I didn't stay cuz dats gay."

Huey immidiently ran out his house and over to Al's. A trail of wind followed behind him. Huey kicked down Al's door, and ran into his room.

"JAZMINE!" Huey yelled as he saw her and Cindy in the same bed as Al.

"Huey? What are you doing here?" Jazmine asked which woke up Al and Cindy.

"I'm coming to take you home right now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Huey! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I don't care how old you are, you are going home right now!" Huey said as he went to grab Jazmine. He pulled her out of the bed by her arm. He could now see that she, Al, and Cindy were wearing some kind of Pajamas. Al hopped out and went to help Jazmine. He went behind her and held her with both hands. Al then kicked Huey off of her.

"Dude! That's not nice! What's gotten into you?" Al asked still holding Jazmine, which was making her blush.

"I can't have Jazmine sleeping over with people like you."

"And by people like me, you mean?"

"Stupid, lazy people who take credit for other peoples work."

"Ouch." Said Cindy worried about Al's feelings.

"Dude. How can you say things like that? I don't think we can be friends anymore! You're such a jerk! You think I'm stupid? You're stupid for not considering the feelings and desires of others! How can you be dumb enough to hurt people's feelings?"

Huey just stared at him, with his eyes widened. For once, something bad about him started to make sense. He turned around and walked back to his house. Al looked sad, so Jazmine and Cindy tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Al, How about I make breakfast? I'm a good cook!" suggested Jazmine.

"Alright." Al answered.

The three of them went into the Kitchen. Jazmine began to gather some ingredients. She then took out some bowls to mix some of the ingredients.

"Wow, Jazmine! I didn't know you were good at cooking!" Al told her.

"Thanks Al." she answered, blushing as she continued.

"No, really, I'm impressed!" Jazmine giggled for a moment, then she went back to cooking.

"So Jazmine, wat you cookin us?" Cindy asked in a jealous tone.

"Pancakes!"

So once she was finished, Jazmine set out some plates and put a couple pancakes on each plate. Cindy cut off a piece, and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hmmph! Well Jaz, it's…"

"AMAZING!" AL yelled interrupting Cindy.

"You like them?" Jazmine asked blushing.

"Of course I do!" Al answered which made Jazmine laugh a girly squeal.

"Anyway" Cindy started to say. "I was wonderin Al, if you would like a tour of the chocolate factory where I work?"

"You work at a chocolate factory! That is so cool! Of course I want a tour!"

"Hey Cindy, I thought we were going to tour the lemonade factory where I work."

"Now Jazmine, we can do your thing tomorrow, and Cindy's thing today."

"Alright." Jazmine said as Cindy smirked at her.


	5. Chapter 5 the factory incident

The three of them finished breakfast, and got dressed. They all got into Al's car and left. Cindy pointed to streets and directed him to the chocolate factory. When they parked, AL was the first to get out. The girls could see the excitement on his face. Cindy took Al's hand to calm him down, and because she wanted to. This made Jazmine very Jealous. Cindy looked at Jazmine with an expression that would say "Ha ha!"

"Come on, Al. dares a way in back dat I know." Cindy said as they went around back to one of the buildings, with a single door. Cindy used one of her keys to unlock the door, and they all went inside. There were long conveyer belts with pieces of chocolate on them, and huge vats full of chocolate. All the scenery was too much for Al, and he ran off to see the machinery.

"He'll be fine." Cindy told Jazmine.

"What the hell, Cindy! You promised me that I could take Al to the lemonade factory!"

"Yeah well dare was a change in plans. You were all impressin him and shit, while I did nuthin."

"Who cares! I deserve to be with Al! Not someone like you!"

"And by dat, you mean?"

"A selfish, gangsta wannabe who's only goal in life is to make everybody's life worse! If Al were to know what you really do for this company, he'd be scared out of his wits! And you know what else, McPhearson? You are a dirty, rotten, lying whore!"

And with that Cindy lunged at Jazmine as they began to fight. Punches were thrown, kicks were made, and hair pulling ensued. The two of them were on top of a catwalk as they continued to fight each other. The two soon lost their balance, and fell into one of the cooling vats. They quickly swam for the ladder, and climbed out. The two of them looked ashamed when Al ran up to them.

"This place is so awesome! Wait, what happened to you two?"

"Well, Cindy and I started to fi-"

"We accidentally fell into one of the vats." Cindy interrupted.

"HAHAHAHAH! You two look hilarious! Alright, I think we should go home so you girls can take a shower."

"Alright."

When they were in the car driving back, the two girls stared at each other, evilly. They went back to Al's to take showers. Lucky for them that there were several showers in the mansion. Al was just on the couch playing video games. When they were both done, the two went to sit on each side of the couch, with Al in between them. The two grils were engaged in a nigga moment. One that would not stop until one of them was the one with Al.


	6. Chapter 6 fight at Al's

The next day Cindy and Jazmine got ready and went to Al's mansion. Cindy thought she would have to step her game up if she was going to be the one with Al. Once they arrived, Al was already dressed.

"Hey girls! Ready to go to the lemonade factory?"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time. Al and the girls got into the car. They arrived and Jazmine showed her secret entrance. Al didn't know what to expect, but he was so amazed by the machinery and packaging that he ran off to explore.

"Told ya he like me better." Jazmine teased Cindy.

"Oh this means nothing. What if I were to pee in the Vats?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would." Cindy threatened.

"Well I will tell the workers that you're here, and alarms will sound and everything!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Cindy said jumping down to a vat and not believing what Jazmine said. Cindy took off her pants, squatted down, and peed. Jazmine got pretty red with anger and went to press an alarm that had Cindy's picture on it. The factory had lights and everything on it, and a ton of workers came rushing toward Jazmine. Al was there too, frightened by the noise and covered in lemonade factory merchandise.

"Jazmine! What's going on!" Al asked.

"Al, we need to evacuate!"

"Fine with me!" He said as all of them went out the door. When Cindy came out, everyone stared at her with fear. Cindy just looked confused.

"What is it?" she asked with everyone gasping. Al was just as confused as Cindy.

"Why don't you explain, Cindy?" Jazmine asked in an evil tone.

"Well… I was hired by the chocolate company to eliminate competitors." She said ashamed. Al spoke up.

"So you mean to tell me there is huge war between consumption companies? That is so…. Cool! I mean any nut can mix some ingredients together, but you risk your own life! That is so amazing!" Al yelled. Everyone was shocked, especially Jazmine. Cindy stood there staring at Al, blushing.

"Thanks Al. That means a lot to me." Cindy said smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." The two went as Jazmine followed. This was unexpected to her. But then again, it was weird Al. He does allot of unexpected things. When they all go into the car, Cindy smirked at Jazmine. In turn, Jazmine gave her a scowl. They arrived at the house. The two girls left for their house, but when Al went to his, Riley was waiting for Al at his door step.

"Oh, hey Riley!" Al said happily.

"Yeah, hey Al. I really gotts to talk ta you about somethin."

"Alright, come in." Al said. Riley came in as Al sat on the couch. Riley sat on the recliner.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Al asked.

"Well, it's about C-merph."

"Ah, yeah she's pretty cool. What about her?"

"Well see… da thing is… I … I … like her."

Al paused for a moment.

"Ohhhhh. Like you wanna date her and stuff."

"Yeah." Riley quickly said.

"Hmmmm. How about I help you write a love song for you? I can sing it at my next concert in a few days."

"Sounds iight. But what would it be about?"

Al whipped out his accordion.

"What memories do you have of her?"

"Well, she beat me in basketball, and once she came over when my granddad thought I was gay."

Al started to play a tune.

"_You beat me in basket ball, played like you were ten feet tall. When my Granddad thought I was gay, you were there to try and save the day. Now I regret pushing you away."_

"Hey dats pretty good!"

"Well what else do you remember?"

"Well, let's see. She stayed wit me in da fundraiser."

Al started playing more music.

"_Though the others went home to hide, you weren't afraid and stood by my side."_

"Yeah, I think I can make a song out of this."

"iight, sounds cool!"

"Yeah."

Riley went back to his house as Al continued to write the song.

The next day the girls went to see Al. They glared at each other, as if they were engaged in some sort of competition. Little did they realize, that this was more than a competition. When they got to Al's house, they were shocked to see him talking to a woman. The two quickly ran over to see them hugging.

"Oh! Hey girls! This is my cousin, Corkey!"

The two let out a big sigh of relief. But if what they thought was true, then perhaps their feud would end, but it didn't. As the pair shook hands with Corkey, Robert ran up to them.

"Hey Al, I was wonderin if you had any… Whoa! Who's this cutie pie?"

"I'm… Corkey." She said blushing.

"I'm Robert."

"Well, it's nice meeting you."

"Naw, why don't you come ova fo dinner?"

"Uh… I sure."

"Well ma house is ova there, you can come ova at seven!"

"Alright." Corkey said as Robert left. He would have to make food for that night.

Corkey turned to Al.

"Al, I don't think I can do this!"

"Well, Robert is a nice man. Besides, you love older men."

"I have no idea what I would even wear!"

"What you packed must be enough."

"I don't think I should. Maybe I should tell him I can't come."

"If you do that, His heart will break. You made a commitment, so you should stick by it."

"If you say so."

"Now, I will help you unpack."

Al did so as Corkey went inside and looked at what she should wear. Cindy and Jazmine invited themselves in and sat on the couch. Cindy glared at Jazmine.

"Al loves me, and you know it." She said.

"No way. He loves me! He couldn't love a whore like you!"

Cindy started to get angry.

"Well he wouldn't want a girl whose hair looks like testicals!"

Jazmine grabbed Cindy and punched her in the face. Cindy reacted by pulling on Jazmine's hair. The fight led into the kitchen, where Cindy grabbed a knife. Jazmine grabbed whatever she could to block it, and she realized she grabbed a fork as she dueled with the female gangster. In the fight, their utensils were knocked out of each other's hands. Cindy then lunged at Jazmine, and crashed through the backyard. When they kept fighting and got to the pool, Jazmine proceeded to drown Cindy in it. Jazmine could see blood coming from the water as Cindy was dying. It wasn't before long that Al pushed her off. He grabbed Cindy out of the water. Cindy was struggling to breathe. Al pressed his lips against hers and began giving her CPR. Cindy woke up and realized Al was doing this, so she puckered her lips into a kiss. Jazmine was really mad. Al was a bit surprised, and stopped kissing her and helped her on her feet. Cindy kind of stumbled, and went into Al's arms. Al glared at Jazmine.

"What the hell were you thinking? You nearly trashed my house, and almost killed Cindy! Go! Get out of here now!"

Jazmine cried as she ran out Al's front door. Al helped Cindy into the house, and they sat on the couch.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Al asked.

"Yeah, thanks for savin me." She said. Cindy went over and kissed him on the lips. Al was surprised, and felt rather awkward.

"Hey Al, did I leave my wallet-"

Riley looked at the two kissing and was shocked.

"AL!" he yelled. Al pushed Cindy off of him.

"Reezy? Wat you doin here?" Cinsy asked.

Riley backed away, and ran back to his house.

"Wat's his problem?" she asked Al.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you."

"No, tell me."

"Wellllll, Riley… he likes you."

"Well duh. I like him too."

"No, he really likes you… a lot."

Cindy thought about it, and felt ashamed.

"Well, do like him too?"

"I don't know. We just homies, but… I neva thought we could be… more den dat."

"Well, maybe you should think about it."

"iight."


	7. Chapter 7 the next day

Riley ran up to his room and lay on his bed. He held back his tears. He couldn't believe he saw what he just saw. As his Granddad says, it must have been some crazy sitcom misunderstanding.

Cindy let herself in about 5 minutes later. She saw Robert and Corkey enjoying their dinner, but walked pass them and went up to the boy's room. Riley was a bit startled to see Cindy.

"C-merph? Wat you doin here?" he asked her.

"Well," she said sitting on his bed. "I gotts to know somethin."

She then looked at Riley. He looked back into her eyes. He loved her big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you like me? Like more den a friend?"

Riley hid his blush, he wanted to tell her yes so bad, but of course, he would probably be rejected.

"No. We just homies. I ain't care if you date."

"Oh, so even doe I kiss Al."

"Yeah, we still coo."

"Dat's all I wanted ta hear. Well, I gotts ta go, see you tomorrow at da court?"

"I be dare."

"iight."

The next day Riley went over to the courts. Cindy was already there.

"Hey Reezy."

"Hey C-merph."

The two began to play a competitive game, but after a while Riley stopped.

"Wats da matta Reez? Can't stand up to ya homegirl?"

"Nah, maybe I'm just not feelin well."

"Come on, let's play some ball!"

"Naw naw, Imma go home."

"Reezy!" she yelled grabbing his hand, which he was not expecting. He thought that hand felt very soft.

"Can we please play some more?"

Riley let out a big sigh

"I guess so."

The two began to play some more, until Cindy stopped him.

"Yo Reezy, show me how you do dat half court shot."

"iight." He said as they walked to the line.

"Well," He began while putting his hands over hers and putting his body close to Cindy's. He had no idea why he was doing this, it was just his instinct.

"You take the ball, and throw it like dis." He said. This made Cindy do a perfect basket.

"Wow Reezy, you really are da expert." She said which made Riley feel very warm inside.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I see ya later?"

"Sure."

Later that night Riley was bored so he took out his easel. He had no idea what to paint, until he kept thinking about Cindy.

_Ohhh, she's beautiful. Wit her beautiful, blonde hair, and her blue eyes dat are like a portal to an endless ocean. And dat smile, dat neva fails to enchant me._

He let his thoughts about her sore onto the canvas. He kept painting until he was done, and smiled at his work.

"Riley?"

Riley quickly turned around and was relieved to see it was just Huey.

"You gotta learn not to sneak up on a nigga like dat."

"Uh, I saw you paint Cindy."

"Naw, dis is some other gurl."

"Now Riley, if you like her why don't you tell her?"

"You think it's so easy, why don't you talk ta Jazzy about it?"

"For the last time, I don't love her!"

"Come on Huey, just admit it! I won't tell nobody."

"Maybe I like her a little, but I'm not in love with her!"

"You like her a lot Huey. Now if you want her you gotta step your game up. Maybe you could do something before she goes out with Al."

"I can't just tell her!"

"Yeah, well maybe you could ask her out or something."

"I did that once, and I told her I hated it."

"Did you?"

"….no. I liked spending time with her."

"Why didn't you say dat?"

"I don't know."

"I know! Why don't you ask her out to Al's concert?"

"I hate weird Al." 

"But she loves him."

"I'll think about it."

Mean while Jazmine went over to Al's. She knocked on the door, and Al answered it.

"Look, Al. I'm really sorry about what happened. It's just that Cindy and I were fighting, and things got out of hand."

"You two were fighting about me, right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's okay. People fight over me all the time."

"Well, I just feel terrible."

"Hey, don't sweat it."

"Listen, do you want to catch a movie later?"

"Uh, sure!"


	8. Chapter 8 Huey strikes again

Al went with Jazmine to the movies. When they got there, news cameras and paparazzi were there taking pictures. Huey at home was watching the Colbert report, until it came up.

"And now it's time for popular interest!" Steven said. "Tonight on my celebrity lookout is Weird Al Yankovic! It seems tonight he has a date with a poofy haired girl!"

The picture showed Al and Jazmine holding hands. Huey was very angry that they showed this, and got up out of his seat. Riley, in the kitchen, saw him go for the door.

"Where you goin?" Riley asked.

"I'm going to the movies."

Riley smirked a little.

"Alone? At least ask Jazzy."

"She's already there."

"So you are going to meet her there?"

"You could say that." Huey said as he left. He got into his car and parked at the movie theaters. He waited until Jazmine and Al came out, then he went over to them.

"Huey? What are you doing here?" Jazmine asked.

"I could be asking you the same question." Replied Huey.

"Look Huey, I don't want any trouble." Al said.

"Well I do!" Huey said as he angrily as he leapt on Al. Huey was again overwhelmed by Al's counter attacks, until he had flashbacks of Jazmine in their childhood days. This made Huey a bit stronger, and Al had trouble fighting him. Jazmine was getting a bit concerned for Al's safety, so he ran over to the box office where Ruckus was working.

"Ruckus!" Jazmine yelled. "I need your help! Al is in trouble!"

"Wah wah! Al Yankovic! GAAAAAAHH!" he screamed as he grabbed his nunchakus and ran after Huey. He hit Huey off of Al.

"Get away from dat white man! He's important, unlike you."

Huey tried to fight Ruckus, but like long before, Ruckus was a bit more skilled then Huey, and he quickly defeated him. Huey got up, with an angry look in his face. Jazmine ran over to him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, HUUUUUUEEEEY!" Jazmine cried, hugging him. As Jazmine hugged him, Huey calmed down. He put his hands on Jazmine's back, and pulled her closer into the hug.

"Jazmine, I'm so sorry." Huey said.

"I've just never seen you like this."

"Well, it's just that on the news, they said lies about you and Al. I just was mad at Al for putting you through that sort of thing."

"Well, I wasn't mad at all."

"I'm really sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"How?" asked Jazmine.

"Would you like to go to Al's concert with me?"

Jazmine looked into Huey's face with much surprise.

"I thought you didn't like that sort of thing."

"Well, I decided to give it a second chance."

"I'd love to go with you!" Jazmine yelled.

"Awww." Al said, smiling.

Everyone made up, and went back home. When Al got home, he called Huey's house to ask about Corkey.

"Hey Huey! I was wondering when Corkey was coming home."

"Oh, I think she's spending the night here, if you know what I mean."

"Ah. I thought she would have fun there."

"Yeah, anyway I wanted to apologize. I don't know what comes over me every time I see you and Jazmine hang out."

"I know."

"What is it?"

"Noooothing."

"Whatever, bye."

The next day Al was picking out what songs he should play at his concert. He decided on Dare to be stupid, Eat it, I lost on Jeopardy, Jurassic park, and a bunch of others. The he looked at the song Riley and he wrote. He decided to put this into the list of songs he would sing that night.

When his band came to the new mansion, Al gave the band the notes to look and practice over.

"Al," The drummer began. "I'm not sure if we can learn this song in time for tonight."

"Now come on. This song is more important than the others."

"How so? You said this about Albaquerque."

"Yeah Al, this sounds like a love song. Is there a sweet heart that you haven't told us about?"

"No, It's for a friend who likes this girl."

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say so? Of course we will learn this song!"

"That's all I ask."

That late afternoon Jazmine went to hang at Huey's house. Huey was upstairs working on something for school, while Jazmine and Riley were downstairs watching TV. There was a knock on the door. Riley answered it and Cindy came in, wearing a tight shirt, and jeans with holes in where the knees are. She eyeliner on, and was wearing lipstick.

"Hi Riley." She said, rarely saying his true name. Riley couldn't answer, he was too shocked by her look.

"Uh, Reezy?"

"Oh! I uh… come in."

When she did, Jazmine glared at her.

"So McPhearson, dressing like a slut I see."

"The way I look is none of your business." Cindy said walking toward her.

"Well, you make it look like it is!"

**What will happen next? Will they fight?**


	9. Chapter 9 apologizing

"Maybe if you looked more like me, Huey would like you more, you whiny little bitch."

Jazmine leapt from the couch and onto Cindy. She threw Jazmine off and began punching her. Riley ran up to them to get them to stop, but Jazmine threw a hard punch at him, intending to hit Cindy. Riley fell down to the floor; he was out cold.

"Look wat you did!" Yelled Cindy. "You probably killed him! Now Imma goin kill you!"

The white gangster's face got really red as she kept hitting Jazmine's face. Jazmine was overwhelmed and could not fight back. She tried to run up the stairs, but she was grabbed by Cindy and tumbled down. Cindy had a weird look in her eye, like she was about to do something crazy. Jazmine ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. She started to swing, but Cindy ducked out of the way.

"I got you, slut!" yelled Jazmine.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!" she said pointing to the ground. On the ground lay one of Cindy's long pony tails. Cindy stared in horror and felt the place where part of her hair was missing. She glared at Jazmine who had a look of fear on her face. Cindy picked up the hair and started whipping at Jazmine, then used it to choke her. Jazmine was almost out of breath until Huey intervened by pushing Cindy away.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill her!"

"She tried to kill me!" 

"No, you did!"

Riley slowly walked into the room, rubbing his face.

"Wats goin on?"

"Riley! You're okay!" Cindy yelled hugging him.

Riley realized what she was doing, and blushed a little. Cindy glared at Jazmine.

"You almost killed him!" she yelled.

"No! It was an accident! I'm sorry Riley!"

"Naw ya not! You meant ta hurt ma Reezy!"

"I swear! Huey, you believe me, right?"

"Uh, well… I believe you meant to hit somebody."

"Well, yeah. But not Riley! I wouldn't hurt him!"

"Yeah, but you didn't care, as long as it came in contact with somebody's skin."

"Alright, but you were just as mad as I was!"

"Well, you cut out ma hair!"

"So."

"So! You don't cut off ma hair. Dat makes me mad. And when I get mad, I get really ugly."

"Then you must be mad all the time." Jazmine smirked. Riley struggled to keep Cindy back.

"Stupid bitch! I keel you!"

"Well, you better watch your back!"

"Fine."

Huey and Jazmine went upstairs. Riley and Cindy went back to the couch. Cindy began to cry. Riley comforted her by putting his arm around her.

"C-merph, its iight. You could just shove da udder one off ta the side. Either way, you still look fine."

"Aw, thanks Riley. Dats very sweet of you ta say." She said smiling, and gave Riley a quick peck on the cheek. Riley's cheeks were bright red.

"And if you tell anybody about dat, den I will tear you a new one!"

Riley gulped, because he knew she would do it if he told anybody.

Meanwhile upstairs Huey and Jazmine were talking.

"Huey, you've got to listen to me! I was just trying to defend myself!"

"I believe you."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't know. It would probably make more tension."

"I guess so."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"I don't know."

"Don't say that!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something honest about me."

"Well, you're the only one I can talk to about certain things, and you are clearly a smart individual."

"What do you like best about me?"

"Probably your carefree personality."

"Why? I thought you hated that sort of thing."

"Well, I like yours because it is so naïve and innocent, and with your head up in the clouds, sometimes I wish I could be like you."

"Really? What else do you like about me?"

"Probably your big poofy hair. It says everything about you, and I like it. It looks pretty. Don't ever straiten it."

"What if I do?"

"Then I might not love you anymore."

"What was that?"

Huey just realized what he said, and widened his eyes.

"Nothing."

"No, you said you loved me."

"I uh."

Jazmine walked up close to him.

"It's okay. I love you too." She said planting her lips onto his. Huey held her closer. When they were done they looked at each other.

"But what about Al?"

"He's nice and all, but he's nothing compared to you."

"Thanks."

Al was already at Wuncler amphitheater, and was rehearsing with his band.

"Alright everybody! It's time to practice! We are going to open with Polka face!"

"Sounds cool." One of the members said.

"Yes, it is. So I expect the special effects are in good shape?"

"Yeah. Uh Al, I question your quantity of special effects."

"Dear sweet Perkins. Don't you think I would make just any old song with these high tech effects?"

"I made no such allegation, sir! All I'm saying is how important is this song?"

"Very! It is for a friend of mine, and a devoted fan. Now, is the projector working?"

"Why don't you ask the person up there?" the man suggested. Al went over and climbed up the tower.

"Hey, is the-"

The girl turned around, for it was his long lost friend, Val Brentwood, the gal spy.

"Hey big boy." She began. "Your band requested me to obtain some videos taken by some government equipment we were testing.

"Val! I haven't seen you in eons!"

"Yeah well, I was very busy. Anyway, what do you need these videos for?"

"Well this friend of mine likes that girl."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Anyway, I got to go." 

"Really? Already? Wait! I have to ask how everyone else is doing!"

"Alright alright, I'll stay for a bit. Well, your hamster Harvey is being taken care of, and you that guy boarded in the wall?"

"Yeah."

"Well he got out and is now living a nice life. Bobby is now a host of a game show. The hooded avenger now works for the police, and I think Madame Judy is now working for Knott's scary farm as the head psychic for the gypsy camp."

"That's good to hear! You know I once hosted that event."

"Yes, I am quite aware. Well, It's been nice catching up, but I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Val stopped, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Count on it." She said as she slid down the tower and ran off. AL looked off in the distance. He climbed down the ladder and walked all the way back to the stage.

"Did you remember to check the spot lights?" the drummer asked.

"Do'h!" he yelled. Al walked all the way back and climbed up each tower, making sure each spot light was working. He then walked all the way back to the stage, exhausted.

"Now can we start rehearsing?"

"Yes!" the men said as the practiced for a few hours.

At the Freeman's house, all of them went in the same car. Jazmine glared at her rival.

"You can have Al." was all that she managed to say. Cindy didn't look happy, much to Riley's surprise. She just nodded.

"Uh, C-merph? Didn't you like Al?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah."

"Den shouldn't you be happy dat you won?"

"Wats sat supposed ta mean?"

"Well from wat I could see, you two were having a nigga moment. You two was fightin, and I know it must be something stupid. It probably wasn't about Al."

"It wasn't?" the both said at the same time.

"I thought it was." Jazmine said.

"Naw, it was about how you two were competin on who was da betta girl. Who was more successful, and who was better at certain things. I guess doe it got a little out of hand."

"Yeah, it did. I'm sorry Jaz. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly I was just bein stupid."

"Well, it was wrong of me to cut off your hair. I know how sensitive you are when it comes to that, and how you always wear pony tails because you know Ri-"

"Uh." Cindy interrupted. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for almost choking you ta death. I guess I get really mad when it comes to my hair."

"Well, I'm sorry for almost drowning you to death. That made everyone mad."

"Naw naw, It's aww ma fault. I shouldn't have peed in da lemonade vat."

"Wait, you did that C-merph? AHEEHHEHEH!"

"Well, it wasn't funny ta Jaz! She must work hard every day, and I guess I almost ruined her job."

"Well, the boss forgave me when I told him you did it. He said he knew that was going to happen once in a while."

"Well, dat's good ta hear."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for calling you all those bad names. I guess I was just caught up in the moment."

"Well, I apologize fo fightin you fo it. Dat was no excuse."

"If you two are through, can I put on some music?"

Cindy giggled.


	10. Chapter 10 the concert

Riley turned on the radio for awhile. They finally reached the amphitheater. Robert was already there with Corkey.

"Dammit boys! I was waitin on your asses fo hours!" Robert said. Then he turned to the girls.

"Oh! Hi little baby and cutie pie! I hope you enjoy the show! I hope he sings another one rides the bus, because that's ma favorite song of his."

The group went over to take their seats. They had their special passes Al gave them, so they got to sit in the very front of the amphitheater. Besides them, there were many of AL's friends and some other family sitting in the front row. There were many fans filling up every space available. They were all wearing weird AL shirts and other merchandise. Other fans had beach balls that they threw about. Once everyone was seated, the houselights turned off, and everyone cheered. The two TV screens to the left, right, and middle of the stage turned on, and showed several TV hosts announcing Al's name. Then the spot lights turned on, and Al started playing his accordion, and everyone cheered loudly. AL played his Polka face, which poked fun at many modern and popular songs. After the song was through, The TV screens a few clips of shows that mentioned him, like Simpsons and King of the hill. All came back out and sang Frank's 2000 inch TV. Every break between songs, The TV screens showed more clips that mentioned Al, and of the weird Al show. They also showed clips of Al TV. The fans got a kick of those, because they showed Al talking to celebrities with prerecorded celebrities. One of them showed AL talking about his song, Cell phones, and sang a little. After some more songs, Al looked at the audience.

"Alright guys, I'd like to talk to you seriously for a moment. This next song is about a special girl. You'll see who I'm talking about." Al said to the crowd as Jazmine and Cindy's faces lit up. Al started to play a tune. The TV screens showed Cindy McPhearson playing basket ball.

"_You beat me in basketball, played me like you were ten feet talllllll."_

Cindy had a big smile on her face. Jazmine looked a little jealous.

"_When my Granddad thought I was gay, you were there to save the day. Now I regret pushing you awaaaaaay."_

"Riley must have helped him." Cindy thought to herself. "He couldn't have thought of this. Oh what the heck, it's my song!"

The screens showed almost unattainable footage. From inside the house, to the school, the footage seemed to show footage of her and Riley together more than anything else. Riley was a bit surprised, and looked over at Cindy, who was happy, but slightly confused.

"_Ciiiiiiindaaaaaaay McPheaaaaaarsoooooon, it's a name you want to hear some, and you shouldn't forget it anytime sooooon."_

"_When I started that fundraiser, you were a little hellaiser. And when everyone else was scared and went to hide, you weren't scared and stayed by my side."_

"_Ciiiiiiindaaaaaaay McPheaaaaaarsoooooon, it's a name you want to hear some, and you shouldn't forget it anytime sooooon." _

Astounding cheering was loudly heard, and standing ovations were made. Cindy was brought to tears, and turned to Jazmine.

"See? I told you Al loved me more!"

"Well, maybe is I hadn't chose Huey, Al would be my man."

"Fat chance!"

"C-merph! Calm down."

Al waved his hands down to signal the crowd to stop cheering. They gradually did, and Al began to speak.

"Now, I would like to present the writer of that song, Riley Freeman!" he yelled as a spotlight shined on Riley. Cindy looked at him with huge shock, and Riley was a little embarrassed.

"Riley! Come up on the stage!"

The crowd cheered for Riley to do so, and Riley slowly made his way onto the stage.

"Let's hear it for Young Reezy!" AL yelled.

"REEZY! REEZY!" the crowd cheered.

Riley could see Cindy smiling at him, as she cheered along with the crowd. AL let Riley sit in one of the chairs on the stage for the remainder of the show. After Al finished the concert, the crowd cheered for an encore.

"WE WANT AL! WE WANT AL!" the crowd yelled. Al came out wearing a Jedi uniform, and a bunch of storm troopers walked on the stage, along with Darth Vader. Everyone thought he was going to sing the Saga begins, but instead he sang cell phones, to which the crowd held up their phones, which made all the lights of the phones shine all over the amphitheater. After he was done, Al began to sing the Saga begins. After that, he sang his song Yoda. But in the middle of the song, he began to trail off, playing weird songs, and also began to play songs heard at Disneyland. But then he began to sing Yoda once again, and finished to enormous applause. After the crowd left, Riley walked to the parking lot, which was a bit further than the others had to walk. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and it was Cindy.

"Reezy! Did you really write dat song about me?"

"Well, yeah."

"So then you really are in love with me."

"Well, yeah."

"Then why didn't you say dat when I asked you da first time?"

"Cause I thought you didn't like me back, and I didn't think I could take dat kind of rejection."

Cindy went up to him and locked her lips onto his. Riley was stunned, and pulled her closer into the kiss.

"You don't have to worry no more." Cindy said.

Al lived at Woodcrest for a long time. Huey and Riley eventually married their significant others, while Corkey moved in with Robert. They all lived happy lives, and Jazmine and Cindy never fought again.

**THE END.**


End file.
